roguesurvivorfandomcom-20200214-history
NPCs
There are many enemies in this game. WARNING spoilers ahead WARNING Skeleton Evolutions -general skeleton tier enemy description- Skeleton "Quite annoying. Like a fly." The skeleton is the most basic enemy. They have a very weak attack, miss often, and will likely be killed by a single hit from any weapon or martial arts skill. They are also unable to break barricades (i.e. windows, doors, etc) and climb over obsticles (i.e. cars, tables, etc). Can somewhat safely be attacked unarmed and without martial arts. Evolves into Red-Eyed Skeleton. Spd: 1.00 HP Max: 5 Atk: 03 Dmg: 02 Def: 03 Red Skeleton "--" description Spd: HP Max: Atk: Dmg: Def: Red-Eyed Skeleton "--" description Spd: HP Max: Atk: Dmg: Def: Zombie Master Evolutions -general zombie master tier enemy description- Zombie Master "Nice glasses" The zombie master biggest threat in the early game. Do not engage unless you have a firearm, decent melee skills, and/or target is near-death. Are intelligent enough to hop obstacles and open doors. Will become leader of squads of undead, sans Zombie Lords and Zombie Princes. Evolves into Zombie Lord. Spd: 0.66 HP Max: 60 Atk: 10 Dmg: 05 Def: 08 Zombie Lord "--" description Spd: HP Max: Atk: Dmg: Def: Zombie Prince "--" description Spd: HP Max: 120 Atk: Dmg: Def: Zombie Evolutions -general zombie tier enemy description- Shambler "BRAINS!" Shamblers are moderately dangerous alone, the real threat of zombies is numbers. They will follow zombie masters and swarm you to death. Avoidance is recommeded until you have a weapon of some kind. Can cause a level of injuries you cannot afford in the early game. Zombies are the first tier able to track the player. If scent killer is not used the zombie will still follow the survivor after he has disapeared from his vision range although the tracking will cause the zombie to move even slower (unconfirmed but through common sense; it makes sense). Evolves into Dark-Eyed Zombie Spd: 0.50 HP Max: 25 Atk: 10 Dmg: 05 Def: 06 Dark-eyed Shambler "More brains!" Stronger and tougher than your regular Shambler. Spd: 0.50 HP Max: 40 Atk: 12 Dmg: 06 Def: 08 Dark Shambler "MORE NUTRITIVE CEREBRAL MATTER!" The strongest, toughest, and most eloquent of Shamblers. Spd: 0.50 HP Max: 60 Atk: 14 Dmg: 07 Def: 10 Fresh Zombie Evolutions -general fresh zombie tier enemy description- Fresh Zombie "A friend of yours?" description Spd: 0.66 HP Max: 30 Atk: 10 Dmg: 05 Def: 10 Neophyte "--" description Spd: HP Max: Atk: Dmg: Def: Disciple "--" description Spd: HP Max: Atk: Dmg: Def: Humans -general human tier enemy description- Bikers "--" Description: Bikers appearance on a map is heralded by the sound of their bikes engines. Wearing basic armour and wielding a melee weapon, they attack everything which isn't a biker. It generally doesn't take them long to become zombies. Spd: HP Max: Atk: Dmg: Def: Black Ops "Erasing." Quite good at their jobs, the Black Ops members use Precision Rifles and Army Pistols. Their exact mission is unknown, but it does involve killing anything nearby. They can be tracked with black ops detectors. Spd: 1.00 HP Max: 18 Atk: Dmg: 05 Def: 11 Begin with Tough, Agile, and Firearms. CHAR Guard "Guarding guard is guarding." The CHAR Guard is a guard who guards. He guards with a shotgun, and will yell to get your attention before peppering you with buckshot. Shoot first. Spd: 1.00 HP Max: 15 Atk: 10 Dmg: 05 Def: 00 Gangsters "--" description -not in Alpha 4- Spd: HP Max: Atk: Dmg: Def: Other Any enemies that don't fit other groups Rat Zombie "--" Weak, numerous, and faster than you. Spd: HP Max: Atk: Dmg: Def: Sewer Monster "--" description Spd: HP Max: Atk: Dmg: Def: